Fighting!
by haemstokki
Summary: Seseorang yang selalu memberi semangat itu adalah orang yang Soonyoung suka. Itu adalah Jihoon. SoonHoon/HoZi/Soonyoung/Hoshi/Jihoon/Woozi/SEVENTEEN (jangan ingetin kalo genre yang dipilih salah, gua gatau harus milih apa:v)


**Fighting!**

 **Kwon Soonyoung x Lee Jihoon**

 **WARNING! Cerita makin kebawah makin ga jelas:v**

 **Masih mau baca?**

 **Janji bakal review! :v**

"Kapan tim basket tampil?"

Kepala si pendek dimiringkan, bermaksud untuk melihat lelaki disampingnya yang menunduk. Lelaki yang ditanya masih menunduk sambil mengangkat tangan serta semua jarinya dibuka lebar-lebar –berarti lima.

"Lima hari? Serius? Tim _dance_ tampil yang pertama atau yang kedua?"

Si pendek melebarkan matanya yang sipit bukan main itu. Yang sedari tadi menunduk mulai mengangkat kepalanya lalu menengok ke teman sebangkunya, "Ya, dan aku menyesal banyak absen selama ini. Padahal teman-temanku sudah mulai latihan non-stop mulai dari tiga bulan yang lalu. Kalau itu belum ditentukan. Yang jelas aku ragu."

Si pendek –sebutlah Jihoon, memukul lengan Soonyoung, "Belum ada bukti dan kau sudah menyesal? Ragu? Ayolah, bro, kau sangat hebat kalau sudah urusan _dance_. Kau memang bukan kapten, tapi kau yang terbaik, tahu!"

"Ya, tapi–"

Jihoon membekap Soonyoung sambil menggeleng, "Tidak, tidak, tidak. Tidak boleh ada kata 'tapi', ok? Masih ada waktu walaupun hanya lima hari. Kau sudah diizinkan semua guru untuk absen kan, setiap waktunya latihan? Lagipula, aku lihat kau dari dua hari lalu latihan hingga malam di sekolah. Kau sangat keren!"

Soonyoung melepaskan tangan Jihoon yang membekapnya, "Kau lihat aku dari pulang sekolah, kan?" Jihoon langsung menganggung semangat. "Sampai kapan?" Jihoon tampak berfikir lalu menjawab agak ragu, "Jangan marah, ya. Aku melihatmu latihan sampai kau pulang. Hehe…"

Soonyoung melotot lantas mencubit Jihoon, "Berakhir dengan omelan ayahmu, benar?" Jihoon menggeleng, "Aku sudah izin." Soonyoung mengernyit, "Sejak kapan ayahmu mengizinkanmu menonton latihan menari seseorang hingga larut malam –oh gila jam sembilan malam, Jihoon-a!" Jihoon mencebik, "Kau pikir aku masih kecil? Lagipula, ehehe, aku izin belajar kelompok."

"Sumpah, Hoon-a, kau nakal!"

Percakapan itu berakhir dengan tawa Jihoon yang tak henti-hentinya karena gelitikan Soonyoung.

.

 ** _Hari-H._**

Hari ini adalah hari dimana tim basket sekolah Soonyoung tampil. Itu berarti juga waktunya untuk Soonyoung tampil.

Soonyoung sedang berada di aula sekolah sekarang. Ia menunggu giliran di rias sembari latihan dengan teman-teman yang lain. Di sela-sela itu, Jihoon datang tanpa Soonyoung sadari. Jihoon langsung memeluk punggung Soonyoung. Tak lama, karena setelah itu Jihoon langsung melepaskan pelukannya. Jihoon jinjit, berbisik pada Soonyoung, "Aku tak mau tahu, kau harus menunjukkan yang terbaik karena aku akan menonton di bangku paling depan. Jangan lupakan kata-kataku, ok? Tunjukkan yang terbaik! Katakan itu pada teman-temanmu dan pemain basket, nanti. Kalian harus menang!" dan berakhir dengan ciuman manis di pipi Soonyoung.

Lalu Jihoon berlalu pergi meninggalkan Soonyoung yang merona.

.

Kedua tim –basket dan _dance_ , dari dua sekolah sudah bersiap di satu lorong yang sama. Menunggu aba-aba untuk berlari menuju lapangan basket. Di lorong, semua sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing. Sedang Soonyoung berdoa sesekali mengingat kata-kata Jihoon.

' _lihat saja, aku akan menang, Hoon-a._ '

Setelahnya, aba-aba untuk memasuki lapangan terdengar. Soonyoung dan yang lainnya berlari, lalu mengambil posisi ditempat yang sudah ditentukan. Soonyoung memperhatikan sekeliling dan entah kenapa disaat Soonyoung melihat Jihoon, Jihoon adalah penonton yang paling mencolok diantara yang lain. Tatapan mereka bertemu, mereka sama-sama melempar senyum. Tapi tak lama, Jihoon merubah rautnya menjadi serius. Tangannya mengepal diangkat. Samar-samar Soonyoung menangkap apa yang diucapkan Jihoon,

"Fighting!"

.

Pertandingan pertama cukup memuaskan. Begitu pula dengan pertandingan berikutnya. Soonyoung betul-betul menunjukkan bakat menarinya. Ia beberapa kali menjadi _center_ , dan ia selalu mengundang teriakan penonton.

Meskipun begitu, pertandingan final tidak lagi membuat Soonyoung bersemangat. Tim basket dan _dance_ sekoalhnya sama-sama lengah dan ia harus menerima kekalahan itu.

Di luar gedung pertandingan, Jihoon menunggu Soonyoung. Barang lima sampai sepuluh menitan, Soonyoung datang dengan raut wajah sedih, menunduk. "Maaf." Hanya itu yang dapat Soonyoung katakan pada Jihoon.

"Untuk?" Jihoon mengernyit.

"Aku tidak menang." Soonyoung masih saja menunduk.

"Baiklah, aku ingin meminta sesuatu padamu." Jihoon berkacak pinggang, sambil menyeringai tipis. Kepala Soonyoung terangkat, "Apa?"

"Jadilah kekasihku. Aku tak menerima penolakan." Seringai Jihoon makin mengembang, seolah menantang Soonyoung.

"Bagaimana jika aku menolak? Aku tidak ingin jadi kekasihmu. Aku ingin jadi suamimu."

Jika saja Jihoon wanita, Soonyoung yakin Jihoon sudah pingsan. Tapi yang ada, Jihoon malah menjewer Soonyoung, "Masa depanku masih jauh, gila! Jalani saja harimu jadi kekasihku, tidak lebih!"

 **END –** ** _DEMI EMOT POOP KESUKAAN, FF INI JIJIQUE SUPER._**

 ** _Sebenernya, sejujurnya, seanunya, gua ga suka SoonHoon gaes:v tapi berhubung 'kawan' ku dan penduduk ffn kayaknya banyak yang SoonHoon shipper yaudin bikin deh:v_**

 ** _Uhm, ini sedikit diambil dari kisah nyata yang gua alami sendiri/? Walaupun banyak perubahan:v gaada yang kasih semangat, ga sampe final juga:v tapi untuk yang latihan sampe malem, sering bolos latihan, ga menang, nyesel sering bolos, ragu, bukan kapten, beberapa kali jadi center itu nyata :v_**

 ** _Oh, yang tanya gatau tanya dimana/? Soalnya Cuma dapet dari gmail aja, waktu buka kok hpnya malah eror:v inti pertanyaan itu : ini ownernya salah satu rp hoshi bukan?_**

 ** _Uhuk hm, muup, bukan rp hoshi:v yah main rp juga sih di dua sosmed tapi sawreh lagi hiatus:v taun depan UN sih:v doain masuk SMA favorit ya:v /ketahuan banget masih bocah ya kak)":/_**

 ** _Eh, udahlah, kok malah banyakan cuap cuapnya/? :v_**

 ** _Kotak review disediakan, berarti diusahakan,_** ** _SANGAT DIUSAHAKAN_** ** _untuk diisi. Thankseu:*_**


End file.
